What Hurts The Most
by Shonster Shadow
Summary: Danny's last words to Sam become his enemy after she's killed at the wrong time. And he'll go through anything to get her back.


What hurts the most

Chapter 1

TIME WILL TELL

Sam why are you so mad at me for, Danny said.

Becasue you never listen to me,Sam replied back.

But that's not true i always listen to you, Danny said shouting back at Sam.

Then why is it that you always have somthing to do when i ask you to do somthing for me, Sam Screamd back.

In the back ground there babys begain to cry.

See what you did now Ahh your such a jurk, Sam screamed.

That it i need to get some air, Sam Said.

Ok fine then you just do that but don't think i will be waiting up for you Sam, Danny screamed back at sam.

Fine then, Sam repliyed.

Sam slamed the door hard behind her.

I don't need her right now she need time to cool off, Danny said shaking.

Who need's that jurk he thinks he can do anything well fine then, Sam Said to herself.

Ok now i am getting worryed it's getting late i'll go look for her, but i can't leave the babys by themselfs i know tucker, Danny said.

Hello, Trucker said.

Truck this is danny me and Sam had a fight and she stromed out of the house i need to go look for her can you watch my kids, Danny said.

Sure why not what are friends for be over there in a min, Tucker replied.

You know where the key is let yourself in ok, Danny Relpied.

Ok, Tuck said back.

SAM SAM WHERE ARE YOU, Danny shouted.

Danny is that you, Sam said in the distance.

Sam i can't see you where are you, Danny said worryed.

Right behind you, A straight voice said.

Who there show your self now, Danny said.

Ok I'll show myself, The voice said.

I just had to what for you to start worring about you love and then i could get you, The voice said laughing.

WHERE'S SAM PALE, Danny said shout at the man.

Why she is right her with me of corse me and her got to know each other very well, said the voice.

Danny clinshed his fists.

LET HER GO NOW, Danny souted.

Now why whould i do that i am having so much fun with this, the man said.

Danny help i am scared, Sam Said Shaking.

What do you want from us,Danny said.

A tier rolled down Sams face as danny started to get relly worryed.

I love you, Sam said with her lips.

Danny eyes got real big.

I want you to suffer, the man said taking a knife from his pocket.

SAM, Danny scremed running at sam.

I'm Going ghost,Danny said.

Now why would you do that,the man said lauging.

As danny tryed to phase through the man with sam but the man stoped him and threw him back.

You are really pissing me off Danial, the man said.

NO,Danny screamed out.

"Slice" and in one whole moment danny heart stoped beating as the man faded into the fog.

Dany rushed over to hold her.

Sam Baby don't do this to me sweatheart, Danny said with tiers in his eyes.

Danny quickly pick her out and flew her as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

Danny, Sam said coughing.

Don't Speak sweatheart your going to be ok, Danny replied.

I just wanted to tell you you were right you do you alot for me and the kids and i took it for granted i'm sorry my love, Sam said.

Danny still thought it was his fault though.

Sweaty were are almost there hold on, Danny said.

Bam a blue plasma ball hit danny in the back.

Danny hit the ground and let go of sam to look up to see the straigher fly away and saying.

Now she can't be saved say your good bye forever, the man said laughing.

SAM SAM Please wake up honey please i can't live with out you,Danny said.

Sam open her eyes slowly and said.

Danny make me a promises that you will raise our children while I love you sweat heart,Sam said coughing up blood.

Danny wiped the blood away and said.

Your going to be alright baby i love you, Danny said Crying.

As Sams face turned white.Danny held Sam in his arms and cudled his check next to hers then he look up at the havens and scream.

SAM NOOOOOO, Danny sreamed rocking her back and froth.

It began to rain soon after sam died so danny pick sam body up and walk her to there house.

BAM, Danny slamed open the door.

Wow your back i was starting to get worry, Tuck said not noticing sam in his arms.

Has tucker saw danny crying he imeditly ask what was wrong, Tuckers then knew that danny was carrying sam.

OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN OUT THERE! Tuck shouted.

Sam whas grabed by a man that was in the shadows and i never got to see his face,Danny said.

That night danny stayed up all night look at the pics around the house asking on question how could this happen.

The rain contnued to fall as it hit the roof of the house danny tier drops where the only thing besides the rain you could hear.

"Snifle" I know how to save her, danny said.

Danny pick up sam and took her to the ghost portal Danny silded her into the ghost zone and then pulled her out.

As danny look at her for a min and turned and kilnched his fists.

A shadow went over danny's face as his eyes turned black then he said.

That man will pay for what he has done to my love,Danny said with hate in his heart.

As danny walked away from sam and shout the door sam slowly opened her eyes and her i turned black to.

Danny took off to look for the straingher he pick up his sent and imeditly went to it.

As danny got close he saw a shadow move in the distance he turn to look but there was nothing there.

He found the man robing a bank down the street but the man was in trouble he was up on the roof trying to ecaspe.

Danny seeing this land right behind the man and pick him up and throw him to the ground close to the edge.

Ah it's you what do you want,the stangier said.

What's your name, Said danny.

Why do you ask boy, the man said back.

So i can put it on the tombstone when i kill you, Danny said.

It's pharero little boy, the pharero said.

Good now that i know your name time to die, Danny shouted.

You can try but you will Fel...before the pharero could say it danny had shot him and was chocking him over the edge.

I though you were sopposed to be the good guy, the pharero said.

Danny held the pharero closer and said.

I'm tired of being the good guy lets see what it feels like to be bad showl we boy, Dany shouted at him.

All of a shuden a big blast of a plasma ball hit them both the pharero was killed right away but danny was nearly dead.

He look up to see a dark cloud speading acrossed the sky and pass over him his eyes got big as he said.

Sam?

As he look down at a pudle he saw that he had changed his eyes were now black with red smoke and his hair was now sliver with white and black strikes running down his hair.

He look up to see sam almost the same way but she had claws and fangs.

Danny how could you let this happen to me, Sam said.

I did mean to do anything to you,Danny replied.

You showl die danny fen... i mean phantom,Sam said.

Sam dissapered right in front of danny but he thought it was only his mind playing tricks on him.

BAM... a plama ball hit him in the back.

AHHHHHHHHHHH Sam what are you doing my love. Danny screamed out in pain.

Sam stop for a min, whispering my love, my love.

Danny tunned around to see Sams hand grabing him by the thoat.

Time to die danny, Sam said.

_Please Sam sweatheart you got to remember please, _danny said gasping for air.

As soon as he said that a picture of Sam and Danny at a picnic together fell out of his pocket.

A teir roled down Sam's face, her body turned back to normal and so did danny's she droped danny to the ground.'

DANNY sam shouted.

She put her hands over the wounds and a bright light flashed from her hand and healed the wounds.

Sam your alive, danny said with tiers in his eyes.

Yes my love, Sam said.

They both held each other as the sun rose.

Well wecome to the team Sam,danny said.

I guess i am a ghost now just like you so that true, Sam said.

It's going to be a good day, Danny said looking into sam's eyes.

Yes your right it will be a good day my love, Sam said back.

Sam put her cheek on his and turned and there lips meet as the sun rose a kiss of both lovers to reunite one and other.


End file.
